


No More Dream

by covertdismalness



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Growing Up is Hard, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, brief mention of basagani, just them talking about dreams
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covertdismalness/pseuds/covertdismalness
Summary: Paminsan kayang mangarap ni Juanito. Minsan tutugtugin ni Juanito ang violin niya at kaya ni Juanitong magkunwari at mangarap na ito ang gagawin niya habang buhay, na dito nakatuon ang pansin at pagsisikap niya.Nagulat nalang siya isang study session nang biglang nagsalita si Placido habang malayo ang tingin. “May pangarap ka ba?”(or sometimes dreaming is harder than you think)





	No More Dream

Paminsan kayang mangarap ni Juanito.

Minsan napunta si Placido sa condo niya para sa study session nila at tatayo siya sa may kusina para gumawa ng kape; kaya ni Juanitong magkunwari at mangarap na doon nakatira si Placido at kaya niyang yakapin siya mula sa likod at batiin ng ‘good morning’.

Minsan tutugtugin ni Juanito ang violin niya, nakapikit ang mga mata, nawawala sa tunog at himig ng instrumento niya; kaya ni Juanitong magkunwari at mangarap na ito ang gagawin niya habang buhay, na dito nakatuon ang pansin at pagsisikap niya.

Titingin lang siya ng saglit sa katabi niya na malalim ang iniisip at kaya niyang mangarap na may pag-asa siya. Kahit konti lang.

Nagulat nalang siya isang study session nang biglang nagsalita si Placido habang malayo ang tingin. “May pangarap ka ba?”

Binaba ni Juanito ang notebook ni Placido at tumigil magkunwaring nagbabasa siya. Hindi naman sa hindi niya alam kung ano isasagot, nagulat lang naman siya. Kanina pang tahimik si Placido at ang huling pinag-usapan nila ay kung gaano katanga si Basilio kasi 'di niya manlang napapansin yung crush ni Isagani sa kaniya.

Ironic, mahina at masaklap ang boses sa utak niya na nagsabi nito.

“Oo naman” sagot ni Juanito. Nakatingin sa kaniya si Placido, naghihintay na dugtungan ang maikling sagot niya. “You know, like, pangarap ko na maka-graduate on time...”

Hindi niya na alam kung ano pa ang isasagot. (O kung ano ang pwede niyang masagot na hindi niya ikahihiya).

Hindi parin pala sapat ang sagot ni Juanito, ayon kay Placido, kasi nakatingin parin siya. Mayroon siyang tingin na nagsasabing ‘seryoso ka ba?’. Hindi na 'to kailangang sabihin ni Placido kasi gets naman ni Juanito.

“Uh, ayoko mang aminin pero pangarap ko rin na gumaling sa violin” sagot niya sabay kibit ng balikat.

“Eh pagka-graduate. May pangarap ka ba doon?”

Hindi alam ni Juanito kung saan nanggaling ang biglaang mga tanong ni Placido, tumingin si Juanito sa mga mata niyang naghahanap ng sagot. Napansin siguro niya yung lito ni Juanito kasi bigla siyang umiwas ng tingin at tumingin ulit sa librong hawak niya.

“Never mind. Weird question lang nama—“

“Hindi!” Mabilis at napalakas ang sagot ni Juanito, at mismong si Placido nagulat, “Ah— I mean, hindi naman siya weird.”

Tinaas ni Juanito kamay niya papunta sa likod ng leeg niya. Sa sobrang bilis niyang pigilan si Placido, hindi pa siya nakakaisip ng sagot, pero nakita ulit niya sa mga mata ni Placido ang hanap niya ng sagot.

“Si-siguro, pangarap kong masunod yung mga hiling ng dad ko. Law, mga ganon...”

Patay na siguro yung usapan kasi biglang binalik ulit ni Placido ang atensyon niya sa nakabuklat na librong hawak niya. Hindi maiwasan ni Juanitong mapansin yung kunot sa noo niya.

Naglakas-loob si Juanito para magtanong. “Ikaw, may pangarap ka ba?”

Hindi nawala ang kunot sa noo ni Placido kahit na tumingala siya para tumingin kay Juanito. Kailangan ni Juanitong pigilan sarili niyang kusotin ang mga iyon gamit mga hinlalaki niya at mag-iwan ng halik sa noo niya.

“Hindi ko alam.”

“Hindi mo alam?”

“Hindi ko pangarap ng mag-aral sa UST. 'Di ko rin pangarap na maging abugado. 'Di ko rin pangarap sundin yung pangarap ng nanay ko para sa’kin.”

Walang masagot si Juanito sa pag-amin niya. Nakatingin lang siya sa mga kamay ni Placido na tinutupi-tupi yung mga sulok ng pahina sa libro.

“Hindi ko alam kung ano gusto ko.”

“Baka” napasabi ni Juanito, bago niya pa kumpirmahin sa mga boses sa utak niya kung ayos lang sabihin kung ano man yung lalabas sa bibig niya “meron kang pangarap pero 'di mo pa nalalaman. O baka paparating palang?”

Nabaluktot ang mga sulok ng labi ni Placido sa isang maliit na simangot. Malikot parin ang mga daliri niyang inaabuso yung mga pahina ng libro. Gustong gusto ni Juanitong hawakan kamay niya.

“Hindi yon, eh. Parang hindi talaga,” mahinang sabi ni Placido. “Parang... wala akong pangarap.”

“Wala akong pangarap” ulit ni Placido, na para bang ngayon niya lang napagtantuhan.

Next time nalang sila mag study session, isip ni Juanito sa sarili niya habang kinuha niya yung libro sa kamay ni Placido at pinatong 'to sa kama matapos isara.

'Di niya alam kung ano sasabihin niya. Mukhang sobrang lalim ng iniisip ni Placido.

Kumuot din ang noo ni Juanito. Sabi ni Placido sa kaniya noon na hindi raw bagay iyon para sa kaniya.

Kung iisipin ni Juanito, parang parehas lang naman sila ni Placido. Wala siyang pangarap, o makatotohanang pangarap, para sa sarili niya. 

Hindi niya rin pangarap mag-aral sa UST, o maging abugado, o sundin ang mga pangarap ng mga magulang niya para sa kaniya.

Pero paminsan kayang mangarap ni Placido.

Kaya niyang mangarap na kaya niyang halikan si Placido hanggang mawala ang kunot sa noo niya, hanggang hindi mukhang sobrang lalim ng iniisip niya.

Kaya niyang mangarap na kaya niyang kunin ang mga kamay ni Placido, ilagay ang isang kamay niya sa pisngi ni Placido, sabihin na mahal niya siya.

Siguro sapat na pangarap na yon para sa ngayon. 

Mahinang ngumiti si Juanito, konting malungkot, konting nalilito. Pangarap niya na sana hindi lang laging pangarap ang lahat.

Mabagal niyang tinaas ang sarili niyang kamay para hawakan ang mga kamay ni Placido.

Kinakabahan siya ng sobra, pero hindi lumayo si Placido. Patuloy tumibok nang tumibok nang tumibok ng malakas ang puso niya.

“Siguro” mahina niyang sinimulan, “ayos lang naman kahit na wala kang pangarap. Siguro mahahanap mo siya someday, siguro hindi, pero ayos lang yon. Hindi mo naman kailangan ng pangarap para maging masaya… Siguro.”

Binalik ni Placido yung mahinang ngiti. Konting malungkot, konting nalilito. Sumasakit ang puso ni Juanito habang nagbanggaan mga mata nila.

“Thanks” mahina at nahihiyang sabi ni Placido. Bihira lang mahiya si Placido.

Malakas parin ang tibok ng puso ni Juanito nang mapansin niya na hawak hawak niya parin mga kamay ni Placido. Nahihiya siyang umubo ng mahina at binalik mga kamay niya sa sarili niya.

Hindi niya napansin na ang init ng mga kamay ni Placido hanggang bumitaw siya at binalot siya ng lamig.

Umiwas ng tingin si Placido, bahagyang namumula. Hindi alam ni Juanito kung ano gagawin niya.

Ngumisi nalang siya ng malaki. “Hay nako Placidings! Minsan kung ano ano talaga iniisip mo. Tuloy 'di tayo nakapag-aral.”

Lumaki ang palokong ngiti ni Placido, may konting bakas parin ng hiya, “Bakit ako? Eh tapos na sana yung usapan tinuloy mo pa.”

“Eh sino bang nagsimula?”

“Eh sino bang nang-entertain?”

“Hay nako Placidings, masyadong maraming alam, kaya laging may palusot.”

“Bahala ka na nga diyan.” Sagot ni Placido habang kinukuha ulit yung librong tinabi ni Juanito. Nagbalik na ang tahimik at malamig na Placido.

Hinayaan ni Juanitong bumalik siya sa kaniyang pag-aaral. Malungkot na ngumiti nalang siya sa sarili niya. Sana nalang hindi ito napansin ni Placido.

Paminsan, kayang mangarap ni Juanito. Mangarap na hindi lang pangarap lahat ng pangarap niya.

Pero, hanggang doon lang ang lahat ng iyon; pangarap.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really just did use a BTS title for this. Sorry, I didn't know what else to put. 
> 
> Hi! I’m editing this note. Back then I wrote how difficult and weird this problem may be. I don’t know if this is common or present in your life, but I just want to say that yeah, it’s fine not to have big dreams. If you just dream to someday be happy, or not dream of anything at all, it’s fine. Just live life without being burdened by dreams that you may or may not accomplish. Still going thru this problem n I haven’t really gotten things in order, but I hope this helped. Fighting!


End file.
